Chapter Eighty-Four of Doom
The eighty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Eleven "No way," Rod said as he drew his sword. "Whoever you are, show yourself! Now!" CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR OF DOOM Kaye Lockhart had just arrived at the door to her room when she saw the paper taped to the door. Kaye, the paper read. The situation here has reached a point where such acts are unavoidable. Now, if you ever want to see your underwear again, meet me on the second floor of the hotel, at room 35 immediately. Come alone. Sincerely, Fred of Team Triangle. Kaye instinctively checked beneath her skirt upon reading that, then reddened in a mixture of anger and slight embarrassment. When the hell did he...? And more importantly, How did I not notice? My skills must be getting rusty... Meanwhile, Rune had just entered the elevator, while Roy, Caitlyn, Dana, and Yliaster followed. "You sure you don't want to come with?" Rune asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," Fred said from outside the elevator. "Besides, I have my own investigation to follow right now." Caitlyn shrugged. "Suit yourself." The door closed just as the one beside it opened. Kaye stepped outside and looked at Fred. She held the paper in front of him. "I suppose you're the Fred from Team Triangle?" Kaye asked. "That I am," Fred responded. He took a folded blue-and-white article from his pocket and handed it to her. "And there you go. Now, for the real discussion." "Good," Kaye said. "I knew there was more to this. If there weren't, I wouldn't have come just for the underwear." "It's about Cedric Doyle," Fred said. "Specifically, his murder." "Really?" Kaye replied. "I thought this was about the local weather." Fred grinned. Gorgeous, deadly, and a wit that was sharper than her knives? Kaye seemed like the complete package... "Alright, so just before the lights went out, I saw you sneaking off." Kaye clenched her teeth. "I thought it was subtle enough to not draw attention." "It was," Fred admitted. "You just drew my attention for other reasons before you snuck away. If it hadn't been for that, I wouldn't have noticed you missing. So, you sneak away, your teammates know about that ahead of time, the lights go out, then Cedric Doyle is dead. Care to explain that?" "I wasn't the killer, if that's what you're implying," Kaye said. "I knew ahead of time that there was a plot to kill him, and I left so that I could stop it. Needless to say, I was too late." "I see," Fred said. "So you knew there was a plot... Why didn't you warn Doyle, or anyone for that matter?" "Because," Kaye replied. "I didn't know who else in the hotel was in on the scheme. If I told any of them, they could have changed the plans and we'd end up with a few more dead people in here. By that, I mean myself, my teammates, and anyone else I told. As for why I didn't warn Doyle, he's a very... was a very nervous man. He would have done something - stuttered, sweated, glanced around - which also would have tipped off the killers. No, my only chance was to slice up the actual killers before they could get to him." "Is that why you entered Apollo's competition?" Fred asked. "So you could be here in time to protect Doyle?" "Yes," she responded. "Although I certainly won't back out just because the mission failed, Doyle's dead, and Wood's entered the picture." "Wood?" Fred asked. "And that would be...?" "Looks like I've said too much," Kaye said. "I'll be off finding the real killers, Fred of Team Triangle." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 25 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page